


Cheek to Cheek

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Music, Sam Winchester Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader uses an old record player and dances with Sam at the bunker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song during dinner a week ago and had an image of Sam dancing in the bunker with the song being played on a record player. I’ve never played a record in my life so that led to some interesting research.

Sam was looking frustrated, his lips pursed in tension and his hand on his chin in quiet contemplation staring at his notebook screen. You were just as tense sitting opposite him, your own shoulders hunched over your laptop and your eyes were strained and stinging. It had been a long day of research in the bunker… or was it a long night? Being underground with no windows, it was hard to keep track of the time as the two of you had been going on like this for hours with minimal interruptions. If it was not for a conscious effort to glance at the time in the corner of your laptop screen, you’d have no idea that it was close to midnight.

You leaned back in your chair, stretching your arms up in the air and let out a small grunt.

“OK, that’s it. We need a break, Sam.”

Sam ignored you, still entranced by his screen.

“Time for something fun Sam. We’ve been staring at our screens for hours. Pretty sure my eyes are going to dry up and ashes are going to come out of the sockets soon.”

“Uh-uh”, Sam replied with a nondescript nod.

Shaking your head, you pulled up the “90s Throwback” playlist on your laptop, clicking on the Shuffle Play button. [“I Swear” by All-4-One](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F2XKMPCJfq_k&t=ODMwOTA0ZTczZjhhZTNhOTNmNzgwMDVjNTU2NzExY2UyMDJmMTlmMSxQaGlTUHh6ZA%3D%3D) started booming on your laptop speakers.

“Ugh, no, this is horrible,” Sam complained shaking his head with a look of distaste, his eyes never leaving the screen.

You laughed while lowering the volume, “Oh my god, I remember slow dancing to this song in junior high. I loved it at the time, but wow, this song does _not_ hold up.”

You clicked on the Stop icon then sighed, glancing at Sam, whose stare did not budge. He clearly needed a break as much as you did. Determined to brighten his mood and distract him from his laptop, you asked: “I’m curious Sam, have you ever been to any school dances growing up?”

“Yeah, I mean we moved a lot but yeah”, he replied, still hypnotized.

“When’s the last time you danced Sam? Like slow danced with someone?” You continued your questioning.

He shrugged and huffed, “I don’t know… do we need to talk about this now?”

“Sam, I just-”

“Dancing’s just never been a big part of my life,” he finally snapped his head up to look at you, breathed out and immediately softened his tone. “I was always moving around, but I’ve… been to some fun school dances.” With a small smile on his face, he trailed off and looked down, remembering something fondly.

You jumped up from your seat pointing at Sam, still in a reverie. “Ah-ha, see right there. You’ve got some happy dancing memories.”

Your eyes widened, “Oh, I got an idea.” you burst out, shuffling towards the hallway before you stopped in your tracks. You turned back to Sam and made a downward sweeping motion, palms down as if giving a hand signal to a puppy. “Stay here,” you teasingly cautioned.

He smirked in response even though you had left the room.

As you rushed out of the library and into the hallway, you hurried towards Dean’s room with a single goal in your mind. You were silently grateful that the older Winchester was in the garage so you could avoid any questions. You grabbed the record player and a couple records before you headed back down the hallway. You entered the library, with a look of playful pride.

“What are you doing?” Sam curiously.

“I am a woman on a mission determined to do two things, Sam. One - take a break to de-zombify ourselves from the screens, and two - give you another happy dancing memory,” you explained as you placed the record player on the table.

You opened up the case for the record player, slipped the Ella & Louis record out of the sleeve before placing in on the player. With a click of the button, the record began spinning and you gently dropped the needle down. The distinct, old record static sound played for a few seconds, it remained but quickly took a backseat when the song, [Cheek to Cheek](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FOvaCam6el80&t=YTE5YjdmZmZhNDYzYTRiYTAwMmJjMGExMGFiZjEwYzFiZThjOTMzMixQaGlTUHh6ZA%3D%3D), began playing. The rich sound of smooth jazz floated throughout the library. The song began with a light tempo and playful piano, which was soon accompanied by the soulful, gravelly voice of Louis Armstrong.

You held out your hand towards Sam.

“May I have this dance?” You flirted.

Sam scoffed and smiled in his seat.

“Hey, it’s rude to leave a lady hanging. Come on, we can make this as awkward or as lovely as you want.”

He rolled his eyes playfully then got out his chair. Once Sam stood tall in front of you, he placed his right hand firmly on your hip, while you lay your left hand on his arm, able to feel his muscular bicep through his shirt. He opened his left hand inviting you to place your right hand on his, which he enveloped upon clasping his hand closed. You were already enjoying having such a tall dancing partner who made you feel dainty in size.

You had no doubt that Sam was comfortable dancing with you, never displaying any awkwardness of his long limbs. He had a great awareness of his body and knew how to move gracefully. You danced slowly to the romantic, upbeat tune, not once stepping on each other’s toes. When you looked up at him, you saw tired hazel eyes with flecks of gold. A small smile formed on your face knowing that this little dance was good for lifting both your spirits. He smiled in return.

“This is nice,” Sam commented.

“Great idea, huh?” You said with a tone of gloating in your voice.

“Well you know, horrible song choice,” Sam joked with a side smile, “I mean, the song title is _Cheek to Cheek_ and we are not dancing cheek to cheek.”

“That’s because you’re as tall as a mountain, Sam.” you quipped.

“It just means you’re too short to dance with me,” he jested.

“Ass.”

“Butt.”

You both chuckled at each other’s immature retorts until the melody picked up halfway through the song. Swinging in rhythm becoming jazzier, introducing the smooth, silvery voice of Ella Fitzgerald. You began to lightly rock your shoulders back and forth and quickened your pace to the song, to which Sam followed suit.

When Ella started singing her second verse, you began to sing along as best you could.

_Heaven, I’m in heaven  
And the cares that hung around me through the week_

“Twirl me, Sam!”, You exclaimed and he proceeded to twirl you in place, his arm just above your head. He followed up by twirling you out, outstretching his arm until your fingertips barely touched, as you clumsily stumbled into the pillar near the bookcases. You quickly caught your balance, but Sam cringed and you giggled in embarrassment. To save face from that moment, you hammed up your singing, still shimmying in place, and winking at Sam at the next verse.

_Oh I love to climb a mountain_  
And to reach the highest peak  
But it doesn’t thrill me half as much  
As dancing cheek to cheek

After you finished singing the verse, Sam stood still, smiling at you with his arm outstretched to you.

“Song’s not over Sam, keep dancing with me,” you coaxed him, holding and tugging on his long fingers, and matching his smile.

He tilted his head, admiring you briefly when he suddenly gripped your hand, tugging you back to him and dipped you, his strong hand supporting your back. You gasped at surprised at Sam’s spontaneity and the feeling of being swept off your feet.

“Sometimes I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he breathed.

Being gathered in Sam’s arms, so close to him, made your cheeks flush and your heart flutter. Looking up at him you saw his mischievous eyes. He leaned in and your breath hitched seeing his pink lips inch closer towards you and you closed your eyes in anticipation. You felt a light kiss your right cheek, you smiled at the innocent gesture, then felt his lips repeating the same innocent kiss on your left cheek. He pulled back and you opened your eyes to see a goofy grin on Sam’s face, which likely matched yours.

“Cheek to cheek?” You whispered with a small smile.

Sam nodded with a grin, which softened as he looked at your lips. Once more, he leaned into you but, this time, meeting your lips softly and sweetly. When he pulled back from this kiss he returned you to an upright position, pulling you in closer. He took your right hand and brought it to his lips, meeting your eyes as he kissed the back of it firmly as if to say “thank you”. He held onto your hand in his, giving it a squeeze before bringing it close to his chest. You rested your head on the other side of his chest as he rested his chin on top.

Both of kept your eyes closed and continued to sway slowly even when the sound of record static returned and a comfortable silence remained. It was a small moment of contentment that Sam would surely treasure - the best dance he’s ever had.


End file.
